THE FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to measuring probes and, more particularly, to a novel apparatus and method for measuring the permittivity of a substance so as to enable the accurate time-domain tracking of high-speed chemical reactions, and specifically to enable the time-domain tracking of thermal processing of oil shale using microwave heating of the oil shale.